


virginity~ reddie smut

by persongoingcrazy



Series: REDDIE ONESHOTS, BITCH [4]
Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, First Time, Gay, Gay Sex, Just Sex, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-15 23:06:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15423630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/persongoingcrazy/pseuds/persongoingcrazy
Summary: Eddie and Richie have sex for the first time.  They're both sixteen cuz I got yelled at when they were fifteen.





	virginity~ reddie smut

Richie intertwined their hands as he lead Eddie to his bedroom, Eddie had been in there before, but this time was different. They had been in there every weekend of the previous year for Richie to tutor Eddie, and they’d go in there after school to hang out, and sometimes to make out, but never to have sex. That was the plan for today. Richie’s parents were gone, and they’d been waiting for the right time and place for a while now. They decided this was it.

Richie pushed open the bedroom door, they walked in and closed it behind them. Eddie reached up to rest his hand on Richie’s face, before pulling him into a kiss. The kiss was slower than usual, more passionate, but still as heated. Richie’s arms snaked around the other boys waist and he pushed him gently back against the door. They kissed for a moment before Eddie was pulling at Richie’s shirt. Richie took it off easily and took Eddie’s off as well. The kiss continued, Eddie’s hands roamed around Richie’s back and Richie moved to kiss Eddie’s neck.

“Baby?” Eddie asked, breaking the silence. Richie hummed, continuing to bite down on Eddie’s throat. “Can we do something more now?” Eddie asked. Richie pulled away from him, startling him when he lifted him off the ground. He carried Eddie across the small room and laid him down on the bed. Eddie smiled up at him as Richie moved to straddle the smaller boy. 

“What do you wanna do?” Richie asked, and there was something about the way Richie looked into his eyes and how close they were that made Eddie want it even more. He wasn’t that sure what it was he wanted in the first place, but that didn’t matter. He intended to get it.

“I wanna touch you,” Eddie replied, pulling at the waist band of Richie’s jeans. Richie stood up and took them off, sitting back in Eddie’s lap after that. Eddie gasped when Riche began grinding his hips down on him. Richie continued doing this and Eddie bucked his hips lightly as well. “I want you to fuck me,” Eddie said.

“That’s what you want?” Richie asked. “Have you done that before?” He asked, not stopping the movement of his hips. Eddie shook his head, grasping onto Richie’s hips and guiding his movements. “Have ever… like, with your fingers?” Richie asked.

“I tried to a couple times, but I had to stop since it hurt so much,” Eddie explained, blushing. Richie nodded, climbing off the bed. Eddie wined at the loss of contact.

“We’ll have to do that first,” Richie stated, pulling a bottle of lube and a box of condoms out of his night stand and sitting them on the bed. “Can you take these off for me?” Richie asked, pulling Eddie’s pant leg. Eddie got up and removed his pants, with shaky hands. He sat back down, waiting for Richie to tell him what to do. “Boxers to, baby boy,” Richie ordered and Eddie pulled off his underwear.

“It really hurts,” Eddie explained.

“I know, I’ve done it,” Richie replied without looking up.

“You have?” Eddie asked.

“Yeah, it hurts less when you’ve done it a few times,” Richie said, holding onto on on Eddie’s thighs and looking him in the eyes. “We don’t have to do it if it hurts to much,” Eddie nodded, lying back, making it clear that he did want this. Richie spread his legs a bit more and put some lube on his fingers. He pressed one of the slippery digits to Eddie’s hole. “Is this okay?” He asked. Eddie nodded and he pushed it into him.

“Shit,” Eddie gasped, reaching for Richie. He pulled him down for a kiss. One finger didn’t hurt much, it did sting a bit, but it was more uncomfortable than anything. The kiss was good, much more rough than the last one. More heated. Richie, slowly began moving his finger in and out. It hurt a lot less than when he’d done it himself. Maybe Richie was better at it.

“More,” Eddie whispered. Richie added another finger and kept them still. He began to move again, now his movements were actually hurting Eddie. Eddie had only ever gotten to two fingers before stopping, so when Richie slid another into him he cried out in pain.

“Stop, wait!” Eddie ordered and Richie was instantly frozen. He looked down at his boyfriend through dark eyelashes.

“Are you okay?” Richie asked. Eddie nodded.

“Just stay still,” Eddie said. Richie leaned down to kiss his neck. Eddie rolled his hips experimentally seeing if that would hurt less than Richie thrusting his fingers. It was a bit more bearable. Just then something happened. “Oh my god! Ah!” Eddie gasped.

“Does it hurt?” Richie asked.

“It feels good,” Eddie informed him. Richie hadn't done anything. Eddie had been moving by himself, so Richie allowed Eddie to continue his movements. He gasped again, pushing back onto his fingers, hitting his prostate again a few times. Then, Eddie remembered he was only supposed to be getting ready for what they were gonna do.

“We can do more now,” Eddie offered, causing Richie to pull his fingers out. He wiped them on the comforter, and picked the lube back up.

“You're sure?” Richie asked.

“I'm sure,” Eddie assured him. Richie put on a condom, coated himself with lube before lining his cock with Eddie’s hole. He pressed it in slowly, becoming lost in the feeling until he looked down at Eddie.

Eddie had tears running down his face his eyes were wide open and he was biting his lip so hard Richie thought it might bleed.

“Oh my god! Are you alright?” Richie asked,brushing hair out of Eddie's face. Eddie shook his head, slightly. “Want to stop?” He asked. Eddie shook his head again.

“Stay still, it hurts,” Eddie ordered. Richie nodded, kissing Eddie’s tear stained cheeks. Eddie pressed their lips together. Eddie tried to focus on the way Richie's hands ran up and down his thighs.

“You can move now,” Eddie whispered. Richie pushed in a bit further. He made his eyes meet Eddie's, paying attention to how much pain was in them. It wasn't a lot, he hoped Eddie felt alright at least. He hoped he wasn't hurting him too bad, and he really hoped that Eddie would tell him if he was.

“You okay?” Richie asked again. Eddie nodded. He didn't feel good, but he wasn't in nearly as much pain as he had been. Richie kept moving pushing all the way in and slowly pulling out. Eddie whimpered at the loss, before groaning as Richie trusted back into him. 

“Does it hurt?” Richie asked.

“No, please stop asking that,” Eddie smiled. Richie laughed, kissing him again. Richie eventually found a rhythm, thrusting slowly. Eddie felt better now, not good exactly, but a lot better. Richie enjoyed the way Eddie’s legs would shake and he would curl his toes, slightly. He liked listening to his boyfriend's moaning.

“Oh!” Eddie gasped, entangling his hands in Richie's hair. “You h-hit that spot again!” He said, Richie thrust harder trying to hit that same nerve. Judging by how Eddie pulled his hair, he'd done it. “More,” Eddie moaned, finally beginning to enjoy himself. Richie went faster.

This was more like what the two young boys had expected sex to be like. Both of them enjoying it. It was loud and sweaty and close, like they’d been told it was supposed to be. It was good.

“I'm gonna cum,” Eddie whimpered. Richie nodded. He continued fucking Eddie until he felt it as well. Eddie came onto their chests a moment before Richie came into the condom. He pulled out and threw the condom away. He pulled Eddie into his arms and held him tightly. Eddie clung to him sleepily, sighing as Richie brushed his fingers through Eddie's hair.

“Love you,” Richie whispered, pressing a kiss to his forehead.

“Love you too,” Eddie replied, and slowly they drifted to sleep.


End file.
